


Peggy Carter, Agent of B.R.I.D.E.

by Paeonia



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paeonia/pseuds/Paeonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The skills Peggy Carter learned in war come in handy for planning her wedding.</p><p>Originally posted on tumblr in response to tumblr user carter-and-sousa's request "Send me your description of Peggysous's wedding!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Carter, Agent of B.R.I.D.E.

"…And here’s my family." Peggy pushed three pennies into position.

"Only three pennies?"

"Well, the others are more distant, so they would be ha’pennies, and I don’t have any in my purse."

Peggy watched Daniel as he looked over the ops map she’d just built.  _Only three pennies?_ His tone had been light, but there’d been that undertone of solicitude… _Oh, Daniel._ She felt herself smiling - probably a very silly besotted smile, but she didn't care, he was making that little knot out of his eyebrows that meant he was genuinely concentrating - he really was a very clever man, more than he gave himself credit for, sometimes it seemed only she herself understood how clever he was - but it was all right, it was her little secret - 

He picked up her pencil and started adding to the map she’d drawn on the back of the paper placemat. “Sorry, I just miss them when they’re not there: Block Island, Nantucket, Martha’s Vineyard… And - just for the heck of it, let’s put in Mount Desert Island… and the Azores.”

"The Azores! We could elope there - though I suppose that would require too much planning to be a proper elopement."

"You keep talking about elopement. Is there something you’re not telling me about your dad? Should I be afraid? Is he going to come after me?"

"Only to thank you for taking his spinster daughter off his hands," Peggy teased, and chuckled at Daniel’s slightly abashed expression.

“If he changes his mind, I’m counting on you to cover my retreat. So what are you showing me?” He looked up. “You ran these maps during the war, didn’t you? Do you need one of those pusher things?”

“We called them ‘rakes’, and this fork will serve the purpose nicely.

“So this —” she lifted the salt and pepper shakers from their Washington location and moved them to London — “is the traditional way. But what about your family?”

Daniel picked up the matchbook that represented his family, tore out a single match, and put it next to London. “Maybe we could get my father there.”

“Just your father, though? Maybe?”

“It’s not ideal, but they’ll understand. You know I missed Tillie's wedding during the war, right?”

“No, you never told me.”

Daniel shrugged. “You know how it was. Your fella gets some leave, you get married, there’s no time to wait.  I was in actually in the field hospital by then, but they didn’t know it.”

“All the more reason we should make sure they can get there.” She put the shakers and the match next to the matchbook. “What if we had the wedding in Taunton? I think that my family could come.”  She pushed the three pennies across the ocean. “And it would be easier for our friends to come as well.” She moved the lipstick. 

"We could. But is that really what you want?” Daniel said gently. “I know you want to plan your wedding with your mother. I understand, Peg, really, I do. And so does the rest of my family.”

Peggy moved the pennies back to London. “If we get married in London, my mother will do all the planning anyway.”

“You don’t trust her?”

“Of course I do!  I just… I want some say in things, I don’t want to be a guest at my own wedding.” 

Daniel smiled. “You just don’t like to delegate. So why don’t we have the wedding in Washington?” He moved the salt and pepper shakers. “She tells you what to do, and you ignore her and do it the way you know it should be done.” Peggy chuckled. 

“I think at least my father should be able to make it,” he continued, and moved the match to from Taunton to Washington. “The rest of them -” he held up the matchbook “- they’ll come if they can.” He moved the pennies and the lipstick to Washington. 

“Which raises another question.” Peggy dropped her voice. “Daniel, I would very much like to invite Gabe and Sam.”

“We’ll find a way,” he said firmly. “There’s got to be someplace in this stupid city… We’ll crowd into somebody’s living room if we need to, maybe sneak into the cafeteria at the office. But we’ll make it work.”

*        *         *

“So: you’re looking for a moderately-priced place that will please a respectable English couple, won’t make the Taunton crowd uncomfortable, will welcome your Negro guests, and will admit Dum Dum Dugan?”

“Precisely.”

“You shoulda let me help you earlier, Peg. The other stuff is easy, but finding a place that will let Dugan in? That’s going to take some time. But let me see what we can find out.”

Jarvis called back less than an hour later with tasting appointments at three different locations.

*        *          *

"I, Margaret Jane, take thee, Daniel Antonio, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part….”

Taking Daniel’s ring, wet with holy water, so huge between her fingers… “With this ring I thee wed, and I plight unto thee my troth. In the Name of the Father -” she touched the ring to his left thumb - “and of the Son -” to his forefinger -  “and of the Holy Ghost - ” his second finger - “Amen.” She slid the ring onto his third finger….

Kissing on the church steps in a shower of rice…

Walking hand in hand into the dining room where their guests waited… 

Laughter, champagne, telegrams, kisses and cake…

Slipping away to change into her going-away dress. They were not going far - just to a hotel room in the city - only they knew exactly where…

…And finally, standing before the open door to their hotel room - and for a moment, Daniel looking strangely uncertain.  _The threshold_ , Peggy realized. She tucked her left arm into his right, announced “Right foot forward!”, and stepped forward with him into their new life together.

*   *   *

(the post-credits scene)

_Carter-Stewart: at St Philip’s Church, Washington, D.C. Mr. David Stewart, of Boston, to Miss Margaret Carter, eldest daughter of Mr and Mrs Harrison Carter of Lincoln Square. Miss Carter was attended by Miss Marie Martin, of New York City. The bride wore a white lace dress with a becoming portrait collar and a veil of French lace first worn by her mother. Her maid of honor wore pale blue. Both carried lovely bouquets of white roses. After the ceremony the guests were entertained at the Hotel Cleveland by the bride’s parents. The couple will make their home in Olympia, Washington._

“Well, at least they described the dresses and flowers accurately,” said Peggy. “ _Very_ important.”

“ ‘David Stewart of Boston’ ?” 

“Pure disinformation, darling. My parents wanted to drop a hint to their friends, but they know  the phone company doesn’t want much about me in the papers. And if Leviathan should come looking for me, hopefully this will slow them down a little in case they come looking for you as well.”

“It’s a price I’m willing to pay for the privilege of being Betty Carver’s husband.” Daniel pretended to flinch as Peggy pretended to smack him on the arm with the envelope.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly revised to confirm to "Quo Vadis" (timing of Daniel's sisters' weddings)


End file.
